Ice Daddy and Mommy
by SpareShiro2018
Summary: Yuri's POV: Now that Viktor and I are officially married, we're ready for a wonderful life together. Ever since Minako referred to Makkachin as our 'child', we've been thinking about adoption. But will taking care of a kid be that easy of a task? Especially as renters of Yuri Plisetsky? / Family / Romance / Humor
1. Ch 1: Intro to our Life

**Author's Note: Thanks for your interest in this after-marriage fanfic of Yuri and Viktor~! I hope that you enjoy where the story will go!**

 **P.S. This first chapter is called an intro for a reason! It'll be less dialogue and more explaining, so don't you worry about the future chapters being a yawnfest XD**

 **Enjoy, and thank youuuu~~**

* * *

After procrastinating - and losing hair - over proposing to me while we were visiting his parents in Russia, Viktor finally asked me to marry him. I mean, HECK YEAH! I shouted "Yes!" and he kissed me in front of the St. Nicholas Cathedral on Christmas Eve. We couldn't help but spread the news right away to our family, friends, and fellow figure skaters. You could only assume what Phichit would do with that valuable new information. He ended up telling his friends, who told more people, and so on and so forth into a huge repetitive chain.

Right after everyone knew, we went out to a restaurant together to celebrate. However, our _wonderful_ dinner was interrupted by some bold, cocky proclamation that include something like, "You didn't win gold in the Grand Prix, Yuri!" We had turned around to see Jean-Jacques Leroy, intimidatingly grasping his girlfriend's waist. A wide grin was smeared on the Canadian skater's face as he continued. "Why are you two celebrating if you _lost_?"

"You didn't honestly believe that I'd leave my fiance over some worthless medal he didn't win, did you?" Viktor had asked him with a satisfied smirk. Jean-Jacques went speechless, and Viktor went on. "And last time I checked, you didn't even make the podium. I don't think you're in any position to tell us what we can or can't do."

That was enough to ward him off and enjoy our time once again. The rest of our night really felt like a dream come true. We spent time walking down the street, admiring the countless shimmering stars in the sky and talking about our future together. Viktor and I told each of our parents, one of ours at a time. All of their reactions were priceless. My dad's face fell, but Mom broke out a flood of happy tears, immediately squeezing us into a warm hug. Dad gently patted my head and shook Viktor's hand with a smile as congratulations. Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, on the other hand, shouted, "свиная котлетница?!" through Skype. Viktor had replied in Russian, confusing poor little non-Russian-fluent me. His mother immediately hugged her husband's arm and happily squealed. I found out what they said later, and we just laughed it off together.

* * *

Eventually, Viktor and I needed to find someplace to live in Hasetsu, Japan, and we took my sister's suggestion of renting. The closest place we could get happened to be someone's that we were awfully familiar with: Yuri Plisetsky. Also known as the Russian Punk - or, as Viktor and I like to call him, the Russian Fairy. You see, ever since his Agape performance, we've nagged him about having inner elegance and beauty. It was hilarious when he found out we were the ones wanting to move in. His exact reaction was transforming his beaming, welcoming smile into a disgusted frown and slamming the door in our face angrily. In time, Yuri opened the door again and told us that if we even dared to go against any of his rules here, he'd boot us out before Viktor even called me "Pork Cutlet". His rules?

Yuri rips out a messily written list he just made a minute before, which reads: _No entering my space unless granted my permission. No excessive noise. No dogs in my face. No PDA (flirting, hugging, wooing/cooing, cuddling, etc. Kissing is ENTIRELY out of question.). I won't be babysitting you guys! And NO PIG-LIKE BEHAVIOR. (That means YOU, YURI!)_

After we went through the process of becoming his official renters, we moved all of our stuff into his basement, and that's when he finally noticed our engagement rings. His jaw dropped and he flusteredly spat out, "I-I'm not attending your wedding, Vitya!"

Little did he know, we were planning on him being one of our groomsmen.

* * *

It's been a full year now since we moved into Yuri's basement, and by this time, he's already gotten the invite. He RSVP'd with "FINE" and Viktor and I couldn't help but high-five our victory win.

Our unforgettable, magical marriage ceremony took place on August 19th. Our groomsmen were Phichit Chulalont, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Christophe Giacometti, Georgi Popovich, and Guang Hong Ji. Our ring-bearer was Minami Kenjirou, and the flower girls were the Nishigori triplets. After the "I do"s, Viktor and I shared a kiss in front of the entire audience. Our wedding party included a lot of partying, laughing, and drinking. As much as Christophe bugged me to get drunk with him, I refused, thinking back to the Grand Prix Final banquet that I attended before Viktor had become my coach when we were both still competitive figure skaters.

My beautiful husband and I went back to Yuri's house late, partied out and so happy. We slept like total rocks that night.

And that all brings us back to the present time.

* * *

"Yuri, wake up~!" I slowly open my eyes, and Viktor is smiling down at me. He strokes my thick hair and then grabs my glasses from off the side table, gently placing them on my face. "Morning, sunshine."

I smile and sit up. "Morning, Viktor!" I get on my feet as I ask, "Want me to make you some tea? Or coffee?"

"I'd love coffee!" Viktor shouts when I'm walking up the stairs, looking dead-tired in my comfy pajamas. "Thanks, love~"

I knock on the door before entering "Yuri's Space", and the Russian Fairy still seems to be in its slumber. I quietly start up the coffee maker and set out mugs for breakfast.

In the meantime, Viktor grabs a loaf of bread for toast and eggs for frying up. He meets me in the kitchen as we both hear echoing, whiny yipping from downstairs. Viktor jumps to his feet as he goes to fetch Makkachin, our pet poodle, before Yuri Plisetsky wakes up and threatens to kill someone. Luckily, just the sight of Viktor helps to quiet Makkachin, and he carries the heavy dog upstairs and straight over to the front door.

"Thank youuu~" I mouth to Viktor before he goes outside to let our poodle relieve itself.

He comes back a few minutes later again and we have an enjoyable breakfast before our busy day officially begins. Viktor and I decide to reward Makkachin with a walk first thing, and on our way around the block, we end up meeting Minako Okukawa, my former ballet teacher. She runs over to us and squeezes me into a cozy hug. "You guuuuuys~! Yesterday was such a BLAST!" She lets go of me and then crouches down and snuggles with Makkachin. "You and Yuri look like a couple with a kid, walking this pup~"

My face flushes and I look at the ground. "A-a kid, huh…?"

Viktor laughs and pets our poodle happily. "He's definitely family, yes!"

"Anyways, I better be on my way now." Minako says, standing up and smiling. "Talk to you later, you Nikiforovs~"

 _Nikiforovs._ We wave goodbye to her and carry on with our walk. _I still can't seem to refer to myself as a Nikiforov. Especially since I'm Asian. Having a Russian last name suddenly spring on me feels crazy unusual. But I feel like the unusual can sometimes be better than the usual._

"You're quiet, Yuri." Viktor mutters to me, immediately pulling me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing!" I assure him. "Just thinking, that's all."

Viktor grins and responds, "Me too. I was thinking about what Minako said about Makkachin beng like a child to us."

"Yeah?" I reply, trying to get him to explain further on his thought process.

"What do you think it'd be like to have a son…? Or a daughter?"

I inhale deeply. "It'd be an adventure, Viktor."

Viktor feel tugging on the leash, and he looks down to see Makkachin pleadingly steering around the corner, reminding us to turn.

And my husband doesn't waste a moment to continue with the conversation as we head in another direction. "Do you think you could handle it, Yuri?"

"Well… I guess so, yeah." I answer. "I've taken care of Mari's kid a couple of times, and I have to admit, he's a pain in the butt." I smile to myself when I think about her adorable two-year old. He's already so big.

"It wouldn't hurt to do some research, would it?"

And so, Viktor and I came back home, he left for work, and I looked up how adoption works.


	2. Ch 2: Research

Viktor Nikiforov, my Russian husband, comes home from teaching his Grade 11 Biology class to see me looking concentrated, eyes glazed over from looking at the computer for so long. He chuckles and strides to my side, and I get a waft of his delicious cologne as he crouches on the floor next to me. "How's it going, love?"

"Sugar and spice…" I mindlessly whisper without taking my eyes off of the screen.

I can see Viktor smirking from the corner of my eyes. "You like it? It reminds me of you."

I nod. "Smells amazing."

He waits for me to realize, hand on the edge of the table, looking up at me with a heart-warming grin.

I nervously laugh. _He does this awkward one-on-one staring thing too much for my liking…!_ "...What?"

"I said it reminds me of you." he mutters, staring at me with his perfect, ice-blue eyes. They always seem to catch me off-guard, even though he always uses them as a way to get to me. Viktor continues, saying, "I bought it hoping that it would make me less anxious to get home to see you, but it seems to be doing the opposite for me!"

I smile and try to become obsessed with the bird I see outside, but it doesn't work to distract me from becoming so flustered in front of Viktor. It's as if he has all the keys to my every lock around my heart. He reaches out with his delicate hand and turns my chin the slightest bit to face him. His lips open slightly and his eyes flutter closed as he waits for me to make a move on him. Ever since we've started to kiss, he's bugged me to try kissing him instead of vice-versa, since he can do it anyday, and it takes so much for me to do it back to him. I rest my hands on the sides of his face and slowly inch forward, closing my eyes. All of a sudden, I hear an airy snicker, and I open my eyes to see Viktor trying not to laugh, eyes still shut. My face flushes red and I quickly peck my lips on his one cheek instead.

He opens his eyes, one eyebrow seductively raised at me, the one side of his lip curled up in amusement. He whispers, "You were so close…", and then stands up. "I'm going to go change."

As he goes to our room to swap clothes, my hands grasp my boiling cheeks, elbows planted on the table. _I can't keep doing this to him! We're married. It shouldn't be so nervewracking anymore._ I sigh and look up at the Japan Adoption website and scroll to the profile of one kid I'd been keeping my eye on. Viktor strolls out of our bedroom with baggy sweatpants on and a tanktop flimsily sitting in his hands. Once I see his partially-sweaty torso, I can't help but swing my head around the other way. _Why does Viktor have to be intimidatingly charming?! It's TOTALLY that that makes me so awkward around him._

"A girl?" he asks as he pulls the tank over his head. "I thought you'd choose a boy!"

"Oh. That!" I stutter when I realize he's referring to the picture of the child online. "Yeah, I thought she was really cute, and that we could deal with her."

"She's only half a year old, too." Viktor says, squinting at the profile description.

"We could handle that, right...?" I mumble. _RIGHT?!_

Viktor has a hand on his chin, his "Philosopher's Stance", as I like to call it. "Yes. I feel that if the kid was five or older, we'd have to do some explaining earlier."

Explaining, as in, telling them that they aren't really our biological kid. Not that it would really make sense anyways. (Let's just hope that she'll understand.)

"And around a year old would be fun to experiment with." Viktor adds with a devillish grin on his face. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know what he had in mind. "Aiko. Cute name, too~" I nod, and Viktor goes on. "So how does this whole adopting thing work? Is it like buying a pet?"

"Viktor!"

"Yuri, I didn't mean it like that!" he responds. "I meant, do you say _'Hey, I want this kid, here's some money'_?"

I really appreciate this innocent side of Viktor. It reminds me that he's actually human, like me. But, even then, he can still be cute when clueless. "No, Viktor…!" I laugh, and then enlighten him of all the steps you need to take in the process. His eyes buldge when he learns the depth of adoption.

"Since when…?!"

"It's not as simple as some people think." I reply with a shrug.

"It's not too cheap either…" Viktor mumbles after looking at the details.

"I know. That's why I want to see if some friends or family might feel like contributing." I tell him. "It'd be like a baby shower, only I'm not pregnant with the baby." Right after I say that, I knew it was a mistake.

Before long, Viktor is snickering at the thought of me having a huge hump.

"You're what…? 32 now?" I mumble, smirking, but still sort of disappointed in his maturity level.

"Don't tell me that isn't-" And then he goes back into another fit of laughter, shaking his head. Once he calms down again, he asks, "When would we tell everyone about our plan to adopt?"

I glance at him and then notice that someone is standing right behind us, a waffle hanging out of his mouth. Yuri Plisetsky's facial expression is impossible to describe bang-on. All I can say is that it was blank as heck. "Y-Yuri…!" I stutter and force a smile. "What's up?"

Viktor and I are both turned around, hands behind our backs and smiles plastered onto our faces. It was painful just thinking about what we looked like in Yuri's eyes.

All three of us stood still, even Makkachin - who didn't really count since he was sleeping. It was as if there was a motion-sense bomb in the room, ready to blow the moment someone moved. A couple of slowly-passing seconds went by before Yuri decided to dash as fast as he could up the stairs, into his "Space", his safety. Viktor rushes after him, running like he was the history-making Usaine Bolt himself. I follow them at a distance, hoping that Viktor would get to Yuri before he died of shock first.

I walk into the living room to see Yuri sprawling in agony on the floor, whimpering and flopping back and forth like a fish out of water. Viktor is hovering above him, spurting out a whole essay to explain. At the end, he adds, "And don't you dare tell anyone!" I stand beside Viktor and sweep one of his loose silver locks back behind his ear.

He smiles and caresses my jawline with his hand, but he's interrupted right away by the whiny yelling of "GET OUT. GET OUT!" Yuri jumps to his feet and herds us to the basement, to where we belong.

 _Oh, we broke the "No PDA" rule._ "I thought you'd kick us out if we broke one of your rules…" I mutter as I begin walking down the stairs.

Yuri turns light pink and spits out, "W-well I need _someone_ to care for Potya when I'm gone someplace…!"

I give him a suspicious look and then go downstairs. Viktor and I head to the bedroom to relax for a bit together. As I cuddle into Viktor's arms under the covers, he whispers, "I can see you being a Mom."

This catches me by surprise and I squirm out of his grasp. "MOM?!"

Viktor nervously stutters, "I-I meant a mother-figure!" To our kid."

I comfortably snuggle back into his body again. "We aren't totally sure if it's official yet though."

His finger gingerly slides from my collarbone, down my shoulder and to my hand. It sends satisfying tingles down my spine. "We'll make it happen," Viktor mumbles. He picks up my hand from under the blankets and gently presses his lips against my wedding ring. "I promise."

I was lucky that the room was dark, because my face was broiling. If I could do anything exceptionally, it was turning an embarrassing shade of red in a split second. However, being this close to my husband makes me feel happy… and safe.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I realize I'm still in bed. I stretch and roll over to my other side. As I slowly start dozing off once again, Viktor softly laughs to himself, laid down next to me. I had no idea that he was gazing at tired lil' me, here in bed. I also didn't know that I had fallen asleep shortly after our small conversation uner the covers. I feel an arm wrap around my torso and I open my eyes right away. Viktor is gradually crashing, too, considering how little sleep we both got last night… the night of our wedding party. I smile and hug his arm as we fall asleep. At _FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON._

* * *

We wake up around seven o'clock and have a lazy, frozen pizza dinner. Yuri Plisetsky still hasn't said anything more about us adopting, and, to be honest, it sort of scares me. I know he's one of the most judgmental people you're ever going to meet, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm feeling wishy-washy about the adoption. _I guess I'll just have to see what the morning brings._


	3. Ch 3: Yuri Plisetsky On Adoption

And surely, what the morning brought us.

"HEY! SOON-TO-BE PARENTS!" We snap our eyes open and spring up from our pillows. Yuri Plisetsky is leaning against our slightly-open bedroom door, and I suddenly feel super self-conscious. I frantically cover myself up with the blankets and Viktor seems to do the same, except more flawless. The young Russian man groans in disgust and quietly continues. "…I made you guys breakfast…"

Immediately, Viktor jumps out from his bed, revealing a bare chest and baggy pink pajama pants. "YAYYYYY~!" he cheers.

Yuri's eyes quickly glance up and down at Viktor's body, face cringing. "Get on some CLOTHES, Vitya! You're revolting!" He slams the door shut and storms upstairs.

I smile as Viktor mumbles, "I have clothes on, thank you very much…" I crawl out of bed, heart pounding, and I slowly take off my pants to change into shorts. I'm conveniently turned toward the wall as I switch clothing, and Viktor is completely silent now, which FREAKS ME OUT like you don't even know! Pretending I don't notice, I proceed to slide on my shorts and grab a t-shirt. "…Boo." I nearly JUMP OUT OF MY SKIN and scramble to hide myself with a pitiful shirt. Viktor chuckles and I cautiously peek behind myself, only to see Viktor's broad back turned to me. I quickly throw my shirt on and shuffle out of the room and to Makkachin's cage. I bring our poodle upstairs and let him outside to go to the washroom.

When I come inside to the living room, Viktor is stretched out on the couch, admiring something on his phone. Confused, I prance over to him to see, and he giggles when I realize it's the video of me copying his skating routine. The same clip that made him come all the way from Russia to Hasetsu to become my coach. It makes me feel nostalgic, remembering the good times when Viktor and I figure skated in competitions. The Grand Prix, specifically, gave me the greatest memories of my whole life.

* * *

After the Grand Prix Final was completed, where I got second place, Viktor, Yuri Plisetsky and I flew to Russia. I got to meet Viktor's parents face-to-face, and they knew who I was before I even introduced myself. Mrs. Nikiforov excitedly shouted: "You're Yuri Katsuki, the figure skater Viktor adores?! The one kid he decided to coach?!"

I had nodded with a nervous smile, and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov. It's a pleasure!" They seemed to like me a lot, which was a huge relief. After that, we hung out in Russia for a bit over a month, and when I was there, Viktor showed me around and educated me about Russian culture, especially their foods. For example, him and his family tend to have soup often, and different variations as well, such as _borsch_ , the most common soup there, which is made of beetroots. The Nikiforovs also ate _shchi_ , which was a cabbage-based soup with either chicken, beef, or lamb mixed in. I have to admit, if I had soup basically every day, I would LOVE it. And I won't even explain the drinks. All I can say is that their selection is amazing.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky groans painfully, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm not gonna wait all day."

Viktor and I go over to the young Russian's dining table and take a seat beside each other. Out in front of us, laying out in gorgeous boxes, are beautiful, store-bought Eggo waffles. _"I made you guys breakfast"..._ The edge of my lip curls up in amusement and I glance at my husband, who seems to be feeling incredibly nostalgic. I don't even ask questions.

 _ ***hrm* LOL to all you peeps who read my other fanfic: You're Now a Member of the Hasetsu Host Club! *hrm* (Refer to Ch 19.) XD**_

"Thanks Yuri." I tell him. "Very thoughtful to have us for breakfast."

He fiddles with his fingers under the table and stares at his feet. "The kid… Is it a boy or a girl?"

 _T-the kid?!_ Viktor and I are both caught by surprise, and I immediately stammer, "W-we don't know if it's happening for sure…"

"It'd be good for you two." Yuri replies.

Viktor smirks and gives the young man across the table a long, hard look. "What's with you being so _insistent_ , Yurio? ...Not that I mind, but to be totally honest with you, I thought you would hate having a kid here."

"Well, I, you-" Yuri stutters, struggling to find words. His cheeks flush in embarrassment and he squeaks out: "Y-you guys deserve a chance with a kid. 'Cause, it's - you know - not biologically possible for Yuri to conceive…" Once he realizes his mistake in letting out most of his thoughts, his hand flies up to his mouth in shock. " _Holy SHIT._ "

In response, I actually smile, but not entirely sure if I'm supposed to be flattered about being referred to as the Mom-figure again. "Why am I always considered Mom material?!"

Since the young Russian man is still in shock, ashamed of himself and wanting to die in a pit… Viktor answers for him. "I feel like you're more feminine of the both of us, love."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?!" I pleadingly ask Viktor.

A giggle escapes from his lips, and instead of replying, he turns to the boxes of frozen waffles and pops one into the toaster. "How many do you want, Yuri?"

"Me?" Both Yuris simultaneously respond. Go figure.

Viktor chuckles and turns to me first. As his finger seductively travels down the bridge of my nose, he whispers, "You go right ahead, my little piggy…"

Through the red-faced flushing, I manage to mumble, "T-three, please."

Viktor nods. "And Yurio-?"

"Four." he snaps, aiming to be his regular, annoyed-at-everyone self once again. And he fails miserably. "...Please and thanks," he quietly adds, mentally slapping himself for being so unusually kind. He even let our PDA pass again without saying anything.

However, my heart feels uplifted. _Yuri Plisetsky, of all people, wants us to adopt!_

After a semi-silent Eggo breakfast with the three of us, Viktor leaves to fill Makkachin's bowl, and Yuri and I are together at the dining table.

Yuri's shaggy blonde hair sags in front of his eyes and he looks at the floor instead of meeting my gaze. I open my mouth to say, "You know, I really appreciate your support. It means a lot."

A quiet grumble notifies me that he acknowledged my thanks.

"And we're hoping to adopt a girl. A Japanese girl. Her name is Aiko."

Yuri glances up at me and warmly smiles. "She just better not be a handful. The last thing I want is a rambunctious, little she-Yuri Katsuki running all over my house, leaving landmarks wherever and whenever she pleases."

I chuckle, shaking my head back and forth. "Oh, Yurio… I'll keep her away from your space, don't you worry."

"Guess I'll need to add a new rule."

"Oh? And what's that?" I ask, very curious to find out what he's come up with today.

"No kids off their leash."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thought it'd be cute for Yuri Plisetsky to have a soft side to him when it comes to kids~~ Hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	4. Ch 4: Aiko's Arrival

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait... I took a bit of a break ;) Hope you guys enjoy!**

Viktor and I were fast as heck to get going with adoption after that day. We got in contact with a service provider as soon as we could, and thank goodness we were found legible to adopt. Quote unquote: "VIKTURI VODKA TIME!", thus stated by my crazy husband. And of course he dragged me along to get some vodka for celebrating. Yuri Plisetsky didn't even complain.

Eventually, after a whole six month period, Viktor and I got notified of being able to adopt Aiko. During that time which honestly felt like a lifetime, we researched and researched. I let my sister know, and she was overjoyed with the news. She squealed and first of all asked billions of questions. Mari began to give me loads of advice for taking care of a kid, and once my mind couldn't take any more, I waved her off with a smile and went home to my husband to continue learning more.

Viktor and I had the option of changing our minds, but we stood strong in our ground and were determined to do this. We had to go to court to finalize everything, and then it was settled. Aiko was set to come to our home soon. Soon, as in, REALLY soon!

Yuri leans against our separating door and shouts down the stairs, "How long until the she-Yuri gets here?"

I open my mouth to respond, but Viktor is faster than me. "Two days!"

"She's surprisingly cute, you know." the young Russian goes on.

Viktor immediately perks up. "Hm? Aiko?"

"Yeah." He leans down and picks up Potya, affectionately stroking his cat's soft fur. "It'll help for me to get along with her."

Viktor chuckles and replies with sarcasm. "Because looks are everything, aren't they."

"Oh, and you of all people are in the position to say that." Yuri groans, holding his cat closer to his face. "Vitya, VOGUE would _beg_ you to be starred in their magazine! ...If only they knew who you were. What a pity, am I right?"

My husband frowns and viciously stands up from his chair. His silver hair is all over the place when he snaps, "They know full-well who I am! I'm Viktor Nikiforov, several-time gold medalist and coach of Yuri Katsuki, the well-known Japanese figure skater who rose in popularity ever since I came into his life. We're now happily married and have settled down, waiting to start a wonderful new life together with a daughter! You can't tell me that this isn't enough to be known for!" He huffy and puffs and then sits down, face flushed and heart pumping.

I can't help smiling and glancing down at my wedding ring on my finger underneath the table.

Yuri Plisetsky moans and then shouts, "Whatever, say what you will! Not that I give a _shit_ anyways, you Russian lovebird!"

I shake my head after the door slams closed and I mutter, "We should put together our own rules; the first one being 'Respect our boundaries'." I look to Viktor, who is closing his eyes, head in the palms of his hands. My heart pangs and I stammer, "What's wrong, love?"

He doesn't answer, just slumps there like a depressing statue. I stand up from my seat and walk to where he's sulking. I crouch next to him and stroke his arm. "Viktor?"

He raises his head and piercingly stares into my eyes. It sends a shudder down my spine and he whispers, "What if we mess up?"

"Mess up with what?"

"With Aiko... If we make bad parents." Another reason I married this confusing yet charming man. He seems to be fine around most people, but even he has his moments where he breaks down. Viktor Nikiforov is sensitive, and I love that quality of him.

"Viktor, you and I are going to be the most exciting parents in all of Hasetsu." I optimistically reply, fixing his messy hair. "Everyone will be jealous of our parenting job."

The Russian man brightens up in a flash. He warmly grins and kisses the tip of my nose. "I love you, boo."

Comforted, I give him a smile back. "Love you, too. Now wipe away that negativity and let's get pumped! We have a one-year old to take care of!"

 _ **The Day She Arrives**_

"I swear I've been holding it for a whole hour."

"Just wait a bit longer, love," I respond, smirking. "Wouldn't want to have to say that Parent Number One is in the washroom right now, would we?"

"Why not?"

I chuckle and say, "It's not professional."

Viktor shuffles on his feet like a child while we stand in Yuri's hallway, anticipating the delivery. Our Russian Fairy is hiding behind the living room couch, sitting on the floor with his cat in his arms. He almost seems as excited as we are.

Viktor's eyebrows crease upwards. "Yuri, I really have to-"

"Just one minute longer?!" I plead.

He sighs and consents to my wish. "Only for Aiko-"

 _Ding dong!_ All three of us jump out of our skin, and I warily reach out to open the door for them. There's a man and a woman standing at the front door, and they have a sleeping kid in their arms. Aiko. "Hi!" the short lady whispers with a grin.

The man holding the kid mutters, "She just fell asleep ten minutes ago," and he reaches out to place the child in my arms. "She'll be out for at least an hour or so." I gently take hold of the sleeping toddler and rest her head on my shoulder. "We have some stuff for you boys to take." the man continues. The woman scuttles to their car and takes out two huge bags. I'm not even mad.

"We have blankets and a folded up crib in here." She holds up the one bag, stuff bulging out of the sides. "This one has a lot of things: toys, bottles, clothes..."

Viktor smiles widely and holds out his hand for them to shake. "Thank you so much," he whispers as they individually take his hand, then Viktor picks up each loaded bag.

"No problem." they reply, and then the woman checks her watch on her wrist. "Well we should head out. Congratulations, and have fun!"

"We will!" Viktor says, and waves the two people off. He shuts the front door and I cautiously walk through the living room, afraid of waking up our new daughter in our care. _She's going to be Aiko Nikiforov. She IS Aiko Nikiforov._

"Could you look for the crib?" I ask my husband, and he places the bags on the ground and begins searching through them. Out of nowhere, Yuri Plisetsky comes out and quietly rummages through the sacks with him. I calmly pace from one foot to the other, feeling the kid's slow breathing on my shoulder. _She's beautiful..._ I softly stroke her black hair and keep her close to me.

"Vitya." I glance back to see Viktor happily gazing at me and Aiko snuggling. Yuri glares at him and reminds him that my arms are going to fall off soon, so hurry the heck up. I giggle as Viktor scrambles to find what I'm looking for, and soon enough, Yuri pulls out the folded-up crib. "Found it, katsudon."

"Ah, thanks!" I answer. "Would you mind _opening_ it?"

Yuri rolls his eyes and begins unfolding the crib. Once it's all out and ready to go, Viktor throws in some blankets and stuffed animals. I bring Aiko to the crib and carefully place her inside. She slowly rolls over to her other side and her eyes calmly flutter open. She looks at Viktor, who can't help but crouch down and coo "Hiiii, my peach~", and then at Yuri, whose eyes have dilated and he's shimmied closer towards the crib.

The blonde Russian man carefully reaches his finger through the crib bars, in front of Aiko, and she looks between Yuri and his finger. Aiko's bottom lip curls downward and she sniffles. Yuri rushes to his feet and tries to pick her up to calm her down, but it does the opposite. The little toddler lets out a loud shriek and starts bawling in Yuri's arms. I smile as Yuri crooks her in his strong arms and lightly sways back and forth, quietly humming the tunes to Agape. Aiko's wailing gradually changes to little, satisfied 'ooos' and she's awfully comfortable with Yuri Plisetsky.

The look that my husband gives me makes me realize how WEIRDLY PASSIONATE Yuri has become. He's never been like this before. Especially in front of me. _Won't this just be a journey._


	5. Ch 5: A LOVELY Little Surprise

Viktor lets out a happy sigh. "What an angel."

"Aiko or Yuri?" I ask with a smirk.

He glances over at me with squinted eyes and an amused grin. "Why, _Aiko_ , of course." Yuri then peeks over his shoulder and furiously glares daggers into Viktor's soul.

Laughing, I stand up and decide to start a search for Aiko's food. After all, no one in this mess of a household wants a shrieking, hungry child. Oh, and fingers crossed that Viktor and I - two married, grown men - are actually capable of parenting a one-year old.

Little did I know, my husband was quick to rummage in the fridge for our daughter's snack, completely unaware that I was already taking care of that. "What can she even eat?!" he frantically asks. "We have _nothing_ suitable in our fridge!"

Yuri doesn't dare miss his chance to snap back at my husband. "You mean _MY_ fridge, you-"

Viktor and I simultaneously whip around, faces winced and worried. "Shhhh!" we squeak. "Don't make her cry!" Without the slightest hesitation, Yuri turns his back to us and begins to slowly pace from one foot to the other, quietly humming to the little toddler in his arms.

Viktor shuts the fridge door and begins prancing toward me with a goofy grin on his face, both dimples fully-exposed. His arm finds its way around my hip and he pulls me tight next to his body. He leans down, mouth by my ear, and gently whispers, "Isn't it so _precious_...?"

"This side of Yuri scares me, to be brutally honest." I respond with a slight shrug. I grab a Kids' packet of rice cracker bites as Viktor then attempts to steal our kid from Yuri's arms. Mission failed. No further questions about that.

"Our little Russian Punk seems to have evolved into _Mother Theresa_ , Yuri."

I nod and ask the unusually-quiet blonde man, "Since when did _you_ get along with children?"

Yuri opens his mouth to sass back at us, but the phone in his back pocket interrupts by vibrating and loudly singing _"Welcome to the Madness"_ to the whole world. He immediately passes Aiko to Viktor and rushes to answer his phone. As he walks out the front door to the porch, we hear a distant: "Beka? What's up?"

Really, if the Lenny emoticon ever had to be a person, Viktor pulls it off the best. Especially right now. I mean, Yuri and Otabek are FINALLY dating after such a long wait. (But I'll tell you more about that in the next chapter~! ^^)

Aiko squirms in Viktor's arms, reminding me to hurry up and give her the snack. Once I give her a rice cracker, she pops it right into her little mouth and begins sucking on it.

"Awhhhh, she's _adorable_ , Yuriiii~!" Viktor squeals. "Look at her!" He sets her down on his lap on the couch and coos over and over: "Who's a cute baby? Who's a cute baby?" I gaze at Viktor, who isn't holding any of his happy Ice Daddy feelings back. All of a sudden, he whisper-shouts: "We _have_ to bring her to Hasetsu Ice Castle!"

My face lights up and I clap my hands together like I was some sort of crazed seal. "YES! YES! I'LL CALL HER RIGHT NOW!" I toss my husband the opened packet of crackers for Aiko and then slap out my phone to dial my friend Yuuko.

My phone rings for a while until I hear: "Hello? This is Hasetsu Ice Castle."

"Yuuko, I-"

"OH, IT'S YOU, YURI?! MARI TOLD ME YOU ADOPTED A BABY GIRL~~!" she excitedly shrieks. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thanks so much!" I laugh. "Your support means a lot."

"Can Takeshi, the girls and I come visit sometime?! I'd love to steal a peek at the angel~!"

"Actually, I was calling to ask if Viktor, Aiko and I could visit the skating rink sometime."

"Pfffft, that'd be more than alright!" Yuuko replies. "When were you thinking?"

I move from the phone to say, "When should we head to Ice Castle with her, Viktor?"

He glances at the tiny she-Buddha in his lap and gently strokes her soft, black hair. "How does this-coming Saturday sound? We could push her around in a stroller on the ice or something."

I raise the phone back to my ear and respond, "Saturday will work!"

"Okay! I can't WAIT~!" I easily hear the young woman squeal from the other end of the line, and I can't help but smile.

"Glad to hear it." I reply. "See you in a few days!"

"Yep, bye, Yuri! Say hi to Viktor and Aiko for me~"

"Will do. Bye!" I hang up and give my husband a thumbs-up. He victoriously fist-pumps, scoops our daughter into his arms and then places her comfortably on his hip. He struts towards me and I stretch out my arms to take Aiko. As Viktor hands her over, I get a huge, awful waft that smelt like absolute shit. "Do you smell-" Viktor gags and plugs his nose, running out of the room to purify himself and leaving me with the kid in the dirty diaper. I dash after him and holler, "NO, YOU DON'T!" Viktor's sinister giggles echo in the hallway, and I give up after hearing him shut and lock the bathroom door. "Fine. I guess I'LL be the one to change her first dirty diaper."

As I stride away with Aiko on my hip, I hear Viktor unlock the door and come sprawling towards me. "Let me do the honors, love!" I raise an eyebrow before throwing him a clean diaper and a package of wipes. I set out the changing cloth on the washroom counter as my husband takes a deep breath.

"Do you have any experience with changing diapers, Viktor?"

He chuckles and adjusts the cloth on the counter. "It can't possibly be THAT hard, can it?"

"A 'no' would suffice." I lay Aiko down on her back and continue talking to Viktor. "Would you mind holding her down? Be gentle." I wince as I hear Aiko starting to cry and whine. "I knew she'd complain eventually." The toddler twists and turns, trying to get out of Viktor's grasp. "This is completely normal, Viktor." I quickly slip the dirty diaper off and snatch the clean one from the side.

"She doesn't look too impressed!" Viktor says through Aiko's screeching.

I proceed to use the wipes and then pop the new diaper on. Once I finish closing it up, I mutter, "Done!", and I pick Aiko up from off her back. "Next time you can do it."

Viktor gawks and vigorously shakes his head. "Already?! I don't think I-"

"You can deal with it." I tell him, smirking. I turn to sniffling Aiko and begin singing quietly to her: "You're so beautiful tonight... Mitoreteita yo... Sunedokei sae tomaru... Take my breath away...~"

"Kagayaku tame ni..." I glance over and see Viktor grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Umarete kita, to..." We chant together. "Kagayaki nagara... Tatakau kimi ga tsugeta...~"

* * *

 **Authors Note: First of all, bonus points to those who catch on what song Viktor and Yuri were singing XD I hope it wasn't too hard ;)**

 **Second, thank you all SO, SO much for your support with this story! All your reviews/follows/favorites constantly bring a smile to my face ^^ I can't wait to continue writing more to this fanfiction, with Viktor, Yuri Katsuki, and Yuri Plisetsky mothering smol bean Aiko XD**


	6. CHAPTER SPECIAL

**Authors Note: Welcome to the first CHAPTER SPECIAL, everyone~! This story was promised by Yuri Katsuki last chapter, so here you are :) The narrator is still our little Katsudon~ Happy reading! ^^**

* * *

It all started when the Kazakh figure skater saved the poor kid from all his squealing psycho fans. As Yuri hid behind a wall in a run-down alleyway, Otabek smoothly pulled up in a Triumph Bonneville T100. He told the Russian to get on, and there was no way that he'd protest, considering hundreds of his "Angels" were swarming the whole area. And so, the two men quietly rode off into a gorgeous orangey-red sunset together.

The news of them being seen together on a motorbike spread like wildfire. Thanks to every one of Yurio's Angels, they were all over social media in a flash.

Not to forget that Viktor came into the picture fast as _heck_! Once the two of them appeared on his Twitter home-feed, he was quick to get to the scene. He hid behind every object nearby to get the juicy inner-scoop. However, all Viktor seemed to gather from their conversation was something along the lines of "We're similar" and "Let's be friends". You guessed it: Viktor was downright disappointed. Well... mostly. But he still had a little spark of hope. His gut told him that there was more to this, and he was entirely right.

It had only been about six months since the bike scene, with the Grand Prix passed and all, Yuri winning gold and me winning silver. It was that particular day that he had won the skating final when him and Otabek began to be seen as an item.

A bonus score Viktor earned - with bribing, no less - was the divine knowledge from Yakov, his former figure skating coach. He soon learned that they snuck off to a fancy diner that same night and then talked for a long time there together. And shortly after that night, they were just about inseparable, and everyone assumed them to be a couple.

But I'm not done story-telling quite yet! There's more to this theory of ours. We even have the proof that they're in love. First: He looks awfully comfortable with Otabek Altin on his lock screen. Second: Yuri can't survive one full day without talking to him. Third: His message thread with Otabek explains everything.

Now you're wondering how we got our hands on this feisty kid's phone in the first place, am I right? Good question. But really, you should see this one coming from miles away: Viktor freaking Nikiforov.

Viktor was busy preparing some salad in Yakov's house when he heard Yuri say goodbye to Otabek on the phone. He wasn't about to miss this glorious opportunity today. This was where his Drama classes had come in handy. ...Or, you know, his natural talent for being a fuss-baby. "HEY, YURI!" he frantically screamed. "IT'S POTYA! COME _QUICK_!" Just as Viktor thought, Yuri dropped everything and dashed over.

"WHERE'S MY CUDDLE BUB?!" Yuri yelled, his hair a complete mess.

Viktor continued freaking out his fellow Russian skater by saying, "I HEARD HIM SCREECH FROM UPSTAIRS! WHAT IF HE GOT MORTALLY WOUNDED?!" The teen boy immediately bolted up the stairs and desperately checked each room for his precious cat. In the meantime, Viktor ran to the living room and searched Yuri's phone for the evidence.

"Aha!" He pulled his own phone from his pocket and quickly snapped pictures of the message thread. He could hear Yuri heading back down the stairs, so he dropped the phone, repositioned it in such a way that it looked absolutely untouched, and then casually sauntered to the half-made salad on the kitchen counter.

"He's nowhere." Yuri grumbled, leaning against the wall with his hands crossed and a frown ever-present on his face.

Viktor put on his best confused expression and responds, "I swear I heard him."

Yuri eyed him suspiciously and kept wandering the house, trying to find dear Potya. Viktor waited for him to leave the kitchen and afterwards scrambled onto his phone to look through his juicy snapshots.

** Regular text: Otabek, Italicized text: Yuri P **

* * *

 _ **Beka ^^**_

You busy tomorrow?

 _No, why?_

I want to bring you someplace. Up for it?

 _Better be someplace I give a shit about._

It is

 _Meet me when?_

10am?

 _OK_

Sleep tight, Yura.

 _I will._

* * *

 _Today was awesome :D_

Thought you'd like it.

 _Why hasn't anyone told me there was a freaking CAT CAFE around?!_

I'm surprised too, Yura.

 _Can we go there another time? ^^_

Sure

* * *

 _THAT STUPID-ASS PIG IS OVER AGAIN._

Again?

 _Yeah! Save me, Beka :/_

Why don't we go for a ride? I'll come over in about 10 mins. Will you survive that long?

 _Unfortunately I won't last THAT long. But a rain-check would be great._

Maybe I'll pop around Jean's house and see how he's doing then.

 _OH? WHAT'S THAT I FEEL? I THINK IT'S REGAINED STRENGTH._

See you soon, Yura ;)

* * *

 _Now's cue for all Yurio's Angels to shriek_ _ **"OTAYURI IS CANON!"**_ _at the top of their lungs._

* * *

You guys wanted the real stuff... There you are. Though I can't tell you any more than that, since we don't have much else. Viktor is still wanting to dive deeper into their relationship status, but now that we have Aiko on our hands, I don't think that's entirely appropriate.

But hey, we'll be sure to give you an update if anything changes. So yeah. Stay in touch. Meanwhile, I'll let you know how the progress of Team Nikiforov's parenting is coming along. Because trust me... this is going to be a roller coaster.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please leave a review - or a PM, if that's what you'd prefer - about whether or not I should include a chapter special again. It's a bit of a different style, especially since this chapter was focused on Yurio and Otabek more than Yuri and Viktor. Thank you so much for your support in this fanfiction! ^^**


	7. Ch 7: Night No 1

"Aiko, I said _no_ running on the ice," Viktor shouts from outside the rink, "no matter if you're wearing grippy shoes or not!" In response, our 13-year old daughter painfully groans and rolls her eyes.

All of a sudden we hear someone's crisp voice echo in the rink. "Hey, beautiful." Aiko recognizes who it is in a flash. She turns her head with a giggle, stumbling over her feet towards the sidelines to squeeze her uncle into a tight hug. "You up for a visit with me and Beka?" the man asks, stroking her long, silky black hair.

She laughs, nodding her head as a Yes. "Dads can be such a pain after a while, Uncle Yuri."

The wind seemed to have knocked the air out of my husband or something, because when I glance over at him, he's on the floor… _wheezing._ As I move closer to him, his head slowly tilts upwards and he softly mutters, "Yuri Plisetsky stealing our dear Aiko…? Over my _dead body_." Viktor valiantly springs up from his knees and darts to Yuri and Aiko who're in the middle of leaving Hasetsu Ice Castle.

I immediately run after him. "VIKTOR-?!" My heart skips a beat when I see him go airborne. "WHAT ARE YOU-"

I gasp and snap out of my dream, sweating in my bed sheets and suddenly realizing that it was only Aiko crying in her sleep.

"...Yuri? Love?" Viktor gently mumbles, intertwining his fingers with mine under the covers and gazing at me from the side. "Having nightmares again?"

I wrap my fingers tighter around my husband's and whisper, "Yeah… Just another stupid nightmare."

My hand slips out of his as I sit up and get out of bed to go to Aiko's crib. Viktor interrupts by telling me he can handle it.

"You sure?" I ask. _To be honest, I feel like it'll be a mess to let him go._

He rolls out from under the blankets and chuckles to himself. "I don't want you to be doing _everything_ , Yuri."

 _It'll be fun to see what happens._ I smile and hop back into bed, snuggling with Viktor's pillow and taking in all the delicious aromas. I have to admit… Viktor NEVER smells bad. He always carries around a heavenly scent.

Aiko's shrieking slowly transitions into quiet whimpering, and only a moment later, happy cooing. "Hey youuu… Hiiii!" Viktor sings. I grin at the thought of him actually managing this far.

Aaaaand there she goes again.

I get out of bed as I hear Viktor rushing upstairs to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of milk. _Oh shit._ I hurry to Aiko and talk gently to her to try calming her down. _How classic of Viktor… But hey. We're a team. We can do this together._

Viktor pops his head into the room, and when he sees me, his face falls. "Yuuri?!" he whisper-shouts. "You're supposed to be in bed!"

Smiling, I take the prepared bottle from his hand. "Not with _this_ noise." I hand Aiko the bottle and she happily sucks on it. "No dirty diaper?" I ask.

Viktor proudly shakes his head. "Nope! Zilch!"

"Perfect." Viktor holds my hand as we walk back to our bed with silly, childish grins on our faces.

After getting real comfy on my side of the bed, I feel something brush the soles of my feet. I snap back and curl into a ball in shock. When I glance to my left, Viktor is nowhere to be seen. _You've gotta be kidding me._ I take hold of the covers and throw them back to reveal a sprawled Viktor Nikiforov near my feet. I laugh, saying, "What the heck."

Viktor smirks and then shuffles closer to me to trace his finger on my foot. I giggle uncomfortably but tell him to stop A.S.A.P. Knowing him, he doesn't, and instead decides to continue tickling me. Right as I'm about to do something to make him stop, his index finger daintily makes its way along my collar bone and across my one shoulder. It immediately sends tingles down my spine.

But then he stops. _I… want more._

All of a sudden, Viktor gently bops my nose with his own. I watch his mesmerizing lips as he mutters, "You know I love you."

"I know," I reply, a smile beaming across my face.

He wraps an arm around my body as another hand slowly ruffles my short hair. "Are we good parents, Yuuri?"

I look at him, slightly confused. "Viktor, we survived Day Number One. That alone means the world." He warmly smiles at me and leans forward to plant a kiss on my forehead. In between quiet laughing, I tell my husband we should probably fall asleep soon.

Viktor cocks his head. "How can I fall asleep with a whole zoo of feelings inside, Yuuri?"

I frown. "What?"

He opens his mouth to further explain, but then he shuts it and smirks instead while nodding his head. "You're right. We should hit the sack."

"Kay." I roll over to my other side, my face suddenly flaming and my heart pounding hard.

"Awhh, you love me SO MUCH that you don't DARE share your bad breath with me~"

I stay put where I am, face and body turned away from Viktor. _I can't let him see me so flustered. It's embarrassing to still act like a teenage girl freaking out over a hot guy._

Viktor chuckles. "What's on your mind, Yuuri?" I feel his hand seep into mine under the covers. "I wanna know."

I mentally kick myself before mumbling, "I'm not even a mature adult yet."

I can tell Viktor's heart pang without even seeing his facial expression. "What do you mean? You're everything I want, and more."

I take in a deep breath and turn to face him. Taking his hand in mine, I carefully place it right onto my face. "I can't seem to keep my cool when you're around. I hate it." Viktor doesn't say a word, but removes his hand from my face to clasp hands with me. "V… Viktor?"

He continues to delicately raise my hand up to his face to softly brush his lips against it, leaving behind a kiss I could never forget. "You. Are. Perfect." he whispers.

I can't avoid staring into his blue eyes. "But-"

"Katsudon."

I grin and give up, making myself comfortable once again… this time facing Viktor. _Yes, my face is a million degrees. Yes, I look like an idiot. Do I care? No. As long as I'm with Viktor, I couldn't care less._

* * *

 **Author's Note: ALJGLGH SORRY FOR THE HUGE LAG IN UPDATING! I had things going on - the norm. Oh, don't forget about lovely lil WRITER'S BLOCK. But anyways, I hope I didn't hop a few too many rocks with the silly nightmare in the beginning XD (I still can't get over the 'AIRBORNE' part.) Thank you so much for reading this chapter! (Oof them warm feels I get ^^)**


	8. Ch 8: I Just Wanted Coffee

_It's actually quiet._

"Viktor…" I mumble into my pillow, a small grin growing onto my face. "She's quiet."

Viktor exhales in relief. "Hallelujah." Throwing off the sheets, he slides out of bed and wanders over to the closet to grab some clothes.

"Why don't we give your parents a visit, Yuri?" Viktor says. His voice goes up as he continues: "Maybe even take a dip in the hot springs while your mother or Mari looks after little Aiko."

I chuckle to myself, shaking my head in pure amusement as I adjust the mattress cover. Glancing back, I reply, "You sure know your way around these sorts of situations, love."

He shrugs, the corner of his mouth turning up as he takes out a pair of clothes for the day. "It's just what I do best."

I get up onto my feet and stretch with a yawn. "I'm gonna grab a coffee." As I rub my eyes tiredly, I add, "Want one, too?" Viktor tells me "That'd be lovely", and I slowly make my way upstairs to start some water going.

Viktor throws on his shirt and jeans and then curiously peeks into Aiko's room. She's fast asleep, motionless, and lying on her side. _My precious daughter… I love you._ A proud Daddy smile is painted on his face as he quietly shuts the door and walks upstairs to check on his Baby Number Two.

When he enters the kitchen, the water for coffee is already well on its way. _But where's…?_ Viktor furrows his eyebrows as he scans the room from where he's standing. _I don't see Yuri anywhere in plain sight._ The first thought that comes into mind is that a game of Hide and Go Seek has begun… _Which I wouldn't mind at the moment,_ Viktor thinks to himself.

A smirk creeps up onto his face once he starts the search. He quickly discovers that his husband isn't near the kitchen island… or at the dining table… or anywhere else that would be obvious. _You're good, Yuri._ Viktor can't help imagining how giddy his partner could be feeling right now, hiding in a little nook and waiting for the clueless Russian man to find him. Or, probably more likely, ready to scare him once he's close enough.

 _Where else could he…? ...Ohh hohhh._ The silver-haired man tip-toes to the washroom door, which is slightly ajar, and gently pushes the door open. "Yuri, I found you- AUGH!" He jumps bak and clutches his chest in terror, heart suddenly pounding. He closes his eyes to calm down a little.

In front of him is his husband's sleepy body on the ground with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. _He fell back asleep._ Viktor's heartbeat quickly returns to normal, and he giggles as he starts to think of what to do with the man.

* * *

"You're telling me you brought our comforter upstairs and placed innocent, sleeping me onto it, began dragging the blanket around the room, and then decided to sing 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin loud enough to make me stir in my sleep, but most importantly, wake Yuri up."

Viktor proudly nods approval of the story so far, no shits given about what Yuri Plisetsky thought.

"Not only that," I sigh, "but you tried to bribe Yuri with our future-Halloween candy to become Rajah the tiger, which he obviously declined."

Viktor jumps up from his seat. "How'd you know he declined?!"

I raise an eyebrow before pointing at his face. "That would explain everything." A harsh, red hand-mark was encrypted into Viktor's pale face, and it stood out more than anything.

Viktor shuffles away to a mirror and gawks when he realizes how ugly and vibrant the mark really is. "Yurio!" He tries to push past me, but I grasp his arm and tell him to just leave it alone. He dramatically sighs, rolling his eyes and then finally submitting. "Fine." A mysterious grin appears on his face as he daintily raises an index finger. "But only on one condition."

I take in a deep breath before asking, "And what would that be?"

Viktor's hands are now pressed together, slowly sliding up and down as he chuckles. "Yurio has to come with us to find me some good makeup to cover up this hideous mark. _And_ he has to pay for it."

* * *

"Thanks so much, Mom. It's great to have a bit of a break."

My mom beams back at me with Aiko gently cooing and playing around with a small plushie.  
"Anytime, honey." She starts stroking Aiko's hair with a smile. "And who could refuse such a cutie patootie?"

"Thanks again, Mrs. Katsuki." Viktor says with a small nod. "We shouldn't be long. The three of us are just visiting the mall to get a few things."

"Alright, have fun, you two!" my mother chants with her cheeky trademark grin. "Take all the time you need."

 _All the time we need, huh?_

* * *

"I swear I'll have your freaking throat if you're planning anything more than you already told me." Yuri snaps, violently crossing his arms across his chest and slipping into the backseat of our car.

Viktor takes a seat in the driver's spot and puts his hands on the wheel. "Buckle up, Buttercup."

A voice sarcastically chuckles from behind us. "Thanks for your consideration, _love_ , but I'm fine just the way I am."

Viktor laughs and replies, "I was talking to _Husband_ Yuri, not _Child_ Yuri." The young man's glare digs deep into the back of our heads as I put on my seat belt.

Once we reach the mall and walk inside, we're met with background pop music: the classic "Despacito" featuring Heartthrob Bieber. Viktor gently bops his head to the beat and moves his shoulders as he attempts to sing along. Yuri's pained groaning quickly overrules his mumbly singing.

Yuri whips around to face me, wearing - correct me if I'm wrong - a slight _sympathetic_ facial expression. "How do you live with this?!" He stabs a finger in the direction of Viktor, who's walking ahead of us now.

I simply shrug. "Once you fall in love, you can find even someone's most irritable behaviors… sort of _attractive_."

He gawks in total disbelief and takes one more good look at the man in front of us who is now swinging his hips around in a circular pattern just as a belly-dancer would. I snicker and leave Yuri behind by jogging up to Viktor and hooking an arm through his. I surprise myself by forcing PDA yet another time on the person we're renting from, but the usually-snappy kid doesn't say a word.

Yuri takes in a deep breath and sticks his hands into his sweater pockets. _I wish Beka were here._


End file.
